Metempsychosis
by SparkleMoose
Summary: Alex wasn't sure what he was expecting after death. Reincarnation wasn't it, and it definitely wasn't a demon butler taking a personal interest in him. Whatever the case, Alex is going to do the best with what he has, he is a thief after all and that's what thieves do best. Survive. Slash. Male SIOC/Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Angel Of Small Death

**I realize I should likely be working on my other three stories but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I felt like I had to write it. Anyway, this is slash between Sebastian and a Male SIOC so if that's not your thing then I suggest turning back now. For all those that stay, enjoy!**

* * *

There are several theories about what happens when you die. Some say your life will flash before your eyes, others that you will fall into an all encompassing white light that will guide you to either Heaven or hell. There are others still that say nothing will happen. No white lights or flashing memories.

Just emptiness. That your body will rot and decay in the earth and the only things that will come of it are new growth. Grass and flowers.

Not a bad way to spend eternity.

Alex believed in none of the above things.

After all, it's hard to believe in such things when you've already lived and died once.

* * *

Before he died, Alex had lived a life of charm. His parents were relatively well off, they had enough money to send him to college without worrying about debt. Not that they'd have to pay too much, Alex had gotten a scholarship from the University of Alberta and would start attending classes there in the summer.

His parents were proud of him, hell, Alex was proud of himself. While he did the best to not let it show occasionally he couldn't help but remark upon his accomplishments in casual conversation.

It annoyed the hell out of his brother. If Alex was the family's golden boy then his brother was the disappointment.

His brother, Josh, had dropped out of high school, and while most family's would move on over such a thing Josh and Alex's parents weren't the type of people to let any sort of failure fly.

At sixteen Josh was kicked out of the house.

At twelve Alex learned never to fail his parents unless he wanted to lose them. At twelve Alex learned that his brother was a bad person and not to associate with him.

So when Josh, at twenty two came knocking on the door to Alex's apartment home reeking of alcohol Alex should have expected something bad was going to happen.

"Brother," Josh slurred leaning on the doorway, "Brother won't you give me a hug?"

"Josh," Alex said carefully, "I think you need to go home, let me call you a cab."

Reaching out Josh grabbed Alex's hand before he could leave.

"Brother," Josh said again, eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't you love me?"

No, is what Alex doesn't say, I don't.

Instead he said, "Of course I do. Now let me call you a cab."

Josh laughed, short and sharp, suddenly appearing much more sober than he had a second ago.

"Liar," Josh crooned, "God doesn't like liars baby brother."

There's a flash of metal, and a gunshot rings out.

Alex is dead before he hits the floor.

* * *

On October 31st 1869 a wailing infant by the name of Alex Gluck was born in London, England. He grows up an orphan; taking to the streets and stealing from those who look as though they have all the money in the world. Eventually, he takes to breaking and entering as well. He finds it easy to slip in and out of the town houses kept by the wealthy in the city, the servants mistake him for one of their own and Alex supposes that it's partially because of his unassuming appearance that people frequently mistake him for one of their own.

None the less, as long as it helps with his heists, he is happy.

On December 14th 1885 the world shifts, a sudden darkness lingers in the air around London and Alex remembered the life he had before.

Oh, Alex thought, looking up from the journal he had been writing in, to stare out the window as memories of a previous life rushed into his head. His other name had been Alex too, only that Alex had been born in the twenty first century and was a poet born to a well off family.

This Alex was a thief and an orphan.

Alex laughed then, sharp and reminiscent of the one he had heard his brother laugh before Josh had killed him.

The darkness in the air threatens to swallow him whole.

What a career change.

He doesn't know why his old brother had killed him. Why he had been reborn in the nineteenth century of all places is another mystery. Either way, he has a heist planned for tonight and nothing trivial like the memories of a past life is going to stop him from completing it.

After all, his underworld contacts would be mighty pissed if he didn't deliver.

* * *

The heist goes perfectly and Alex is in and out of the house with the lady of the houses jewels in a the span of an hour. He shared a grin with his contact in the servants on his way out and before he knows it is out in an alleyway behind a house a few blocks down and fencing the jewels off to his, well, fence.

The transaction goes smoothly and it's only when Alex goes to deposit his contacts share in the agreed location does he feel someone watching him.

It makes him nervous. Though Alex is a thief, a rather skilled one as well but he doesn't like to brag, he can't help the way his handles trembles as they place the pack of money beneath a skillfully placed shrub in the park he met his contact in.

Alex ignored the feeling of eyes on him and instead heads back to his own apartment. If the person following him wants something from him then it's better discussed in his own home.

And if the person wanted to kill him, well, after the nights revelations Alex didn't really have a problem with death.

* * *

The person watching him doesn't reveal themselves that night or the next. In fact, Alex entirely forgets about them until they come back. This time more intent than before.

Alex shivered and he wasn't sure whether it was because of the night wind or the eyes watching him.

Either way, Alex decided he was going to put an end to this game of cat and mouse once and for all.

"I know you're there," Alex called out into the night, "Come out."

A dark chuckle greets his demand and a figure in a well tailored suit steps out of the shadows in front of him.

A sharp gasp leaves Alex.

"Demon." He breathes, taking in the sight of Sebastian Michaelis in the flesh.

 _Fuck_ , is his next thought, upon realizing where exactly he was and what world he was stranded in.

 _Fuck._

The demon raises a single elegant eyebrow.

"And how exactly," Sebastian said, his voice holding a threatening tone to it despite being pleasant, "Do you know that?"

Alex huffed a laugh despite his fear.

"Magic," He said, "Or maybe I'm just old enough to recognize a soul-eater when I see one."

Sebastian scoffed.

"You're not even twenty."

Alex grinned.

"Perhaps my soul is older."

"Perhaps," Sebastian said, eyeing Alex like one would eye an intriguing toy, "None the less, I have a proposition for you."

"And that is?"

"I'm looking for skilled individuals to work for Lord Phantomhive and we happen to be in need of another butler."

This time it's Alex who raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you have enough?"

"No. As I said, not any butler will do, we need someone skilled to take care of themselves and the estate should it come under attack."

"Making enemies are we?"

Sebastian's reply is blunt.

"Yes."

Alex shrugged.

"Alright," He said, "I don't see why not. I suppose room and boarding will be provided?"

"Indeed."

"I suppose I'm supposed to come with you know then?"

"That would be optimal," Sebastian said, "However the master does understand that you may need a few days to get your affairs in order."

"Nah," Alex said, "People like me disappear all the time, no one will notice."

Sebastian's smile is sickeningly sweet.

"I assure you, I'm well aware of what happens to people like you."

"Good," Alex said, "Let's go then."

* * *

The ride to the Phantomhive Manor was quiet. Something Alex was grateful for as it gave him time to sort out his thoughts.

First, he finds out he had been reborn into a fictional universe. Then he accepts a job at the estate working under a demon butler and an emotionally stunted child, but not before revealing to the demon butler that Alex knew he was a demon.

Alex felt like he had just signed his death warrant.

In all probability he likely had.

Groaning, Alex ran a hand down his face as the carriage slows to a stop and jumps out when it comes to a halt.

"Well," Alex said, staring at his new workplace and squaring his shoulders like he was heading to war, "Let's get this over with."


	2. White Blank Page

There are several things Alex had expected to happen in his life. He had expected to wind up in jail, get a funky prison tattoo, get out of prison, and live the rest of his life in the eyes of society atoning for his crimes against the rich and noble while secretly training another thief to take his place.

Not once had he ever thought of becoming a butler to nobility. Not once had he ever thought he'd be standing in front of Cecil Phantomhive with a demon at his side. Not once had he thought that he'd wind up in a supposedly fictional universe and employed to a child of all things.

Then again, he hadn't thought he'd regain memories of a past life either.

Funny how things turn out.

Biting back a sigh, Alex gave the child his most unimpressed stare and almost laughed when Ciel's eye twitched.

He had a feeling staying at the Phantomhive Manor as one of it's butler's would be fun. That is, if he didn't die tragically in the process.

"Sebastian," His new master said, "Are you sure this one is as skilled as you said he is?"

Chancing a glance at Sebastian, Alex catches the demon smirking in his direction.

Alex scowls.

"Of course my lord," Sebastian says, "You asked for the best and I am in the process of acquiring them. It just so happens that young Alex here was closest."

"And what, precisely, is it that he does?"

"I'm a thief," Alex said before Sebastian could say anything, "You know, someone who robs people like you."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched, "I'm aware as to what a thief does," he said, "But how does that benefit me?"

"Aside from having access to my various underworld contacts? I can provide services as a translator for any French or Italian visitors you may have."

Ciel looked decidedly unimpressed, "Anything else?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm good at throwing knives."

"So you can defend yourself," Ciel said.

"And you should you ever come under attack."

Ciell considered this.

"Alright," He said at last, "You can stay. Sebastian, show him to his room."

Sebastian smiled.

"Of course my lord."

* * *

Alex, oddly enough, found himself taken to a rather small wing of the mansion on the ground floor. The wing itself was not as lavish as the rest of the mansion, in fact, it wasn't even decorated. No paintings lined the walls and instead of the fancy art nouveau candle sticks lining the walls the ones here were simply iron.

"I suppose this is the servants quarters then?" Alex asked, "It's certainly more than I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"The servants to be made to share a room. Or perhaps a smaller building attached to the main house for the servants to share," Alex paused as Sebastian turned to look at him before continuing, "I've found it rare that the servants would get their own rooms in the main house."

Sebastian chuckled, voice dark and rich and Alex refused to acknowledge the shiver it sent up his spine.

"You'll find that the Phantomhive family did things differently. In return for their services and loyalty the late Lord Phantomhive gave each servant their own room."

"And I assume that there were inspections to ensure that the servants weren't hiding anything?"

"Of course. Though given that you brought so little I suppose that the inspections could be postponed."

"And here I thought you'd be dying to go through my stuff," Alex said, "I am a potential threat after all."

"You are only loyal to your next paycheck," Sebastian acknowledged, "However should you chose to betray my master I have no worries."

"Because you could probably take me out with a flick of your wrist." Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest as they stopped in front of what Alex assumed to be his room.

Sebastian just smiled.

* * *

"He knows what I am," Sebastian informed Ciel, taking pleasure in watching his master flinch,"However I doubt he had been involved in any cults."

"Then how could he know what you are?" Ciel demands, "You assured me no one would be able to guess what you are."

"As I said young master, he didn't guess. He simply took one look at me and knew."

"How?"

"It's possible he sensed my aura when I entered this world and recognized it when he met me. However, there are flaws to that theory as there have only been a few humans in history that could do such a thing."

"Are you saying he's magic?" Ciel asked.

"No, I'm saying that it's possible he posses attributes that normal humans don't have."

"Does it make him dangerous?"

Sebastian smiled. "Not at all, if anything, it's more of a danger to himself. Those who can sense demonic auras have especially delicious souls after all."

"Remember our contract Sebastian."

"Of course my lord."

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Alex settled into the Phantomhive Mansion. He got used to his routine, drag the breakfast cart to Ciel's room, watch as the brat ate, then drag the breakfast cart back to the kitchen and wash the dishes.

It seemed since the Mansion was lacking any other Alex was to be the butler and the maid, not the chef though, as Sebastian had commandeered that position.

Vaguely, Alex wondered if the demon liked cooking.

It's only when Sebastian disappears for a few days, presumably to find more staff, that Alex actually gets to cook for his employer.

 _Fuck_ , Alex thought as he remembered the intricate dishes Sebastian prepared.

 _Fuck._

* * *

In the end, Alex wounds up preparing an All Canadian Breakfast for Cecil, consisting of pancakes with maple syrup, and eggs.

He wounds up making an angel food cake for dessert, and honestly, who has dessert with breakfast?

Children that's who.

Either way, Ciel ignored the main part of the breakfast and goes for the angel food cake instead.

Alex's eye twitched.

He should have tried to give the brat porridge instead.


End file.
